


Steel Tracks

by olzh



Category: Steel Tracks- Original story.
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger Management, Bi-Gender Character(s), Black/Dark magic, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Creatures of corruption, Creatures of crystals, Creatures of paranormal, Exploration, Missing Persons, Multiple Personalities, White/Light magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olzh/pseuds/olzh
Summary: A Knight of high class, A missing mage of light, A journey of the youngest, when creatures of crystal, paranormal and corruption band together these unlikely hero’s join forces and will and support each other to the end.
Kudos: 2





	1. Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> So um hi, welcome. I doubt anyone will read this but if you happen to stumble across this than enjoy ^^

Armour shuddered against cold stone, hard steel gauntlets swiped and scratched fresh blood off her heavy chest plate.  
Her breath warm and misted with exhaustion trapped within her spiked helm, the chain mail underneath rattled as she withdrew her helmet.

Her torn ear flicked and twitched as cold fresh air stung her remaining eye, the scar over the other had healed over and was unable to regrow the fur on her pale face.

"Captain Pandora!" her torn ear twitched again as the crew she had been ordered to bring called for a meeting between the lifeless rogues bodies. Her second in command stood next to the war hardened warrior, her heavy armour dragging her, helm under arm but despite being weighed down she easily matched the pace of her depty.

"What shall we do with the theiving rogues?" A paladin called coldly,

"Take them to the King and Queen, they wanted to decide what to do with the bodies. Not us!" Pandora snapped.

"You should know this! They demanded we send them directly so they can be burned with the white feathers of cowardess." Pandora spat. Her blood boiled as she learned that the apprentice paladin had ignored direct orders from direct royals!

"I am surprised you're still on the line, but I see you understand my point." Pandora observed, as the poor rookie looked as if their leader had planned a governmental assassination. She couldn't help but snicker as the paladin frequently apologized whilest assisting the rest of the crew.


	2. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sup

Endie's Grey tangled fur stuck out in giant mass tangles of fluff as she yawned.

It was horribly silent, like the calm before a storm. Her thoughts whirled around her mind as the absence of her older sisters bargaining to get her up from slumber in the ungodly hours was surprisingly gone.

That wasn't right, she was never a early bird but her sister was a routine freak. She was never up before her elder. She snorted at the thought of seeing her face when the sibling would rise late to find her night owl counterpart awake before her, Of course she doubted that she had risen before the early worker, afterall she had to pay for both herself and Endie. 

Endie snagged the clumps of fur and dematted them individually, occasionally wincing when she had yanked too hard, her flame red eyes focused towards her matt black claws whilest her conscious begged her to just forget about it and wake up her overslept sister.

Her small paws thudded lightly towards the older mages room, again abnormally quite. The Light Mage didn't usually leave without reason so Endie assumed that she had been sent early for training.  
From what Teira had told her being a White Mage had her destiny set in stone as a healer, a medic of sorts, she remembered back when they had lived with their parents when Endie would get bruises or scrapes Teira would immediately rush to her aid whilest the pair squabbled and yelled... Her thick fur brushed gently against the wooden door of their cabin.

...No answer, she started to worry as anxiety pulled her deeper as if it were quicksand. She jostled the slightly rusty iron doorknob as her panic sharpened talons left large scrapes across the metal surface.

Empty, all her stuff still remained tidy but the note on the table grasped her attention as a slight breeze caused goose bumps to form under her pelt.

'Sorry sis,  
I need to go. Please don't try to find me or something WILL go terribly wrong, I need you to protect Aplniu whilest I'm away. Before you try to smartass your way around this note please know that this is by all my choice and I have a reason to.. Leave, please look after yourself. I doubt that I'll be coming back. If I do I promise I'll tell ya all about it <3  
-Teira'

"Liar..." Endie whispered with tears slowly started to form under her ruby eyes, she had done this song and dance before. Last time Teira had abandoned her after her 13th birthday, she didn't listen that and she wouldn't listen now. Although if Teira was offered a choice to leave everyone behind in the dust to create a new life for herself she would always leave Endie behind to clean up the aftermath and bring her back.

Teira wasn't a nice person because she could be caring, but Endie didn't care, she loved her sister her only blood related family and she wasn't about to stoop to her level.


	3. Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flames are comfort to this Lil bun

His wood armour made satisfying clicks as he walked, his ears blew in the wind as he stood outside the large stone walls of his cramped home kingdom. He was a simple and poor third class, his father a weapon Smith poorly paid to make weapons for the legions and his mother forced to work at home to support her 8 children.

That didn't matter anymore, he was 16, the age his kind would leave home and go elsewhere. Atleast his father had kindly given him a fresh off the iron; dagger to protect himself with and his old wooden armour, despite only having the chestplate it made him feel more comfortable than being completely defenceless.

He tugged on his leather backpacks straps as his long tail dragged across the beautifully green grass. His long rabbit ears twitched as he waved goodbye to his family.

As they left he felt something within him wilt but was quickly replaced with the lovely sensition of grass tickling his paw pads as he sprinted along the plains of fresh grass.

Fluffy bumblebees jittered across the skyline as they collected the sweet smelling nector from the tulips that grew across the Barron plain.

The sun was still newly settled into the sky, leaving plenty of journey closer than setting up camp and preparing himself to fight off the nocturnal beasts that would happily tear him to shreds. The nearby river swished and gurgled with joy as it hit against the wet sand that held the grass to the river without causing the river to be filled with clumps of mud, as Nahria leaped across the wide stream with ease.  
He had never felt so free, he had always been kept within the cold pollution filled walls of the Zarigi Kingdom, despite being kept imprisoned away from the gorgeous outside world he knew all sorts. Aplniu Village was the second closest, only strung short by Surti City he was also aware of the rogue camps and main forts of beasts. 

Nahria was always one of the smarter kids, it wasn't suprising when he had finished his whole school education three years earlier than the norm. Only to have himself work with his father in his small workshop, he would be the one to deliver the swords and shields to the Captain: Pandora,  
His memories resurfaced as he remembered the young warrior, she was the first ever female Captain. He remembered himself gawking after the royals had announced them to be the new leader, people had resigned after that but when she had single handedly protected the Kingdoms paladin base whilest others fled she had gained her loyalty then and there.

As he regained his attention he drew out the map to notice he had traveled past the nearest city and was inbetween Alpniu and Surti, dusk light flickered in the sky as he withdrew his claws from his paws and dug.

Dirt piled up behind him he dove into the small makeshift burrow, he unhooked his backpack as he rummaged thoughout his bag for his lanturn. Copper held glass into a dome as a squeaky hinged lid was lifted as oil was gently poured from a bottle and the flame lit as the oil was gently lapped up by the old family heirloom. A soft glow span around the now cramped dirt burrow as stars shone gently on the suface as blind beasts wandered around the empty plains. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled as he watched the embers flitter within his lanturn, he had never realized how deprived he was of the world, although he had seen fire before in raids within the walls it had never been as beautiful as the flame that licked the glass and created sparks and embers of pure grace.


	4. Dwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcoholism and anger issues are in this chapter.

-Pandora-

Her armour hung from it's stand, she snorted as she remembered her deputies farewell, she knew her counterpart wasn't dumb, far from it.  
It was all but a stab in the back.  
Her curled tail twitched with a cold rage. Delusin, her deputy had stabbed her in the back with words that screeched 'fuck you',her claws had completely shredded through the tablecloth she had forgotten she was holding.

"I'm too sober for this." Pandora huffed, as the burning liquor slid down her throat. She wasn't going soft, that wasn't what she was...  
She would bring the fiercest of rogues to plead for their miserable lives, she huffed at the thought of it being any other way.

Alcohol buzzed in her system, her blood bubbled with anger beneath her pelt, she wouldn't have noticed the bottle had been shattered if not for the glass shards and the toxic liquid seeping into gashes in her paws.

She swore under her breath, one, she had drank on duty and two she had gone and lost her temper again, she had only just popped in to change into a lighter armour since the the fight had been won.  
She snarled whilest treating her wounds. She needed to collect the new weapons from the old Smith that lived in the poorer areas, she wasn't one for gossip but apparently the poor bugger had to get himself a different apprentice due to his son leaving.

"Screw your head on Pandora.." She muttered. But she she couldn't help but feel like she was about to be pulled into something bigger, something sinster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delusin is a dick.  
> Plus sorry about lack of updates I have been busy being depressed:)


	5. Fiend friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft that one character that is a munchkin but has done deeds

"Gornie, how much longer until we get there?" They whimpered.

"Hopefully soon Vex, we can't get to the nearest town so we'll have to convince the rogues for help," Her voice jittered with grief. "Are you still feeling alright? You lost a lot of blood."

"Barely standing," Vex mumbled, as their vision blurred only to clear again, they held old rags against their arm.. Or what's left of it, mangled and torn. Although she normally had faith within herself and others but deep down she knew that there was no way that it would heal in one piece. "You know that we'll probably die if we go there though right? Like if someone was to step one meter into their land you'd be torn to shreds."

"You don't know that, besides we both know the reason that you aren't objecting is because you know that there isn't any other options."

"Smartass." Vex bristled, their ebony and brown fur stuck up playfully, their adoptive sister smiled warmly at them.

"I still can't believe that you were kicked out of your home village," Gornie marveled.

"I killed someone Ni, how are you not appalled and scared of me.. You’re one of the strangest people I’ve met, even Asiti was aware," Vex gaped, their fur genuinely bristled with shock. "I mean I killed their leader.. I've felt like a monster for so long but I'm just glad it wasn't in vain..." Gornie listened to the younger, her paw brushing against their back.

"You didn't kill for the hell of it, if you did I wouldn't have given you my trust, you regret having killed someone else and to me that's all that matters. I don't care that you were a traitor, that you killed your mentor," Gornie spoke truefully.

Vex's eye watered, their scarred and sight less black eye closed as they breathed out. They weren't going to cry, not now. "Thank you, I- You have no idea how much this means to me..." their puffed out fur flattened as their crystal blue eye glistened, their large ears flopped as they looked at their adoptive sister. 

"Although I hate to have to ruin the moment but I can't keep going for long, I'm still losing blood and holding this soaked scrap is becoming harder," Vex mumbled as she looked up at her much taller sister. "...You know that I might lose my arm right..? I want to believe in miracles but I don't think that my half torn arm is even attached by muscles I can't feel it.."

"Of course I know... I really just don't want you to suffer anymore than you have, I don't want you to be hurt anymore." Gornie confessed as she retracted then pulled her claws back into her paws.

"Why? Why did you want to leave your town especially after the fire? They were injured you left your home to help me, because of a dream... I- so thank you I really appreciate this, I just have a gut feeling that something is changing. I need to help... You know?" Vex's horns shimmered underneath the beautiful sun as they passed the last thin stretch of fields that slowly merged into a vast forest that flourished large pine trees that covered the pathway and gorgeous wildflowers, their blue eye scanned the area for rogues.

"I was born in a vast canyon, large clay stones and red sandstone marbled into the gray minerals, living with my fellow elemental fiends but when I was banished from the village and adopted and taken into the forest with you, Ni and Asiti, I've seen such beautiful things: The guardian spirits of the forest, Ancestors of elements and hybrids of mortals and the beautiful fields were people run free and explore to their content," Vex whispered with awe. 

Gornie rustled Vex's fur as her ears flicked with the motion of Gornie's paw. "You big nerd, you've been to more places than me and I'm four years older!" Vex snickered as they swatted her paw away. The lovely feel of grass under her paw pads as she stood close to Gornie, her paws and legs shook as a constand headache chipped away at her skull. 

The large cast iron gate stood within a circle of pine trees, logs lined the walls past the heavy metal walls and gate, it towered high above the two, as Gornie placed a knock on the barrier.

"We're so dead." Vex joked as she could hear weapons loading and swords clinging together in a rush to pick them up.


End file.
